


Three Times Sylvain Hugged Felix ( and the one time Felix hugged him )

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teddy kitten...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sylvain and Felix's lives and relationships told through hugs.





	Three Times Sylvain Hugged Felix ( and the one time Felix hugged him )

The first time Sylvain remembers hugging him , Felix is 4 and Sylvain is 6 . 

He can still remember the scene play out so vividly - Felix coming back to him , clothes tattered and long, inky blue hair disheveled, his puffy cheeks puffier and his large eyes red with tears. He's dragging the little wooden sword Glenn gave him , broken in all the wrong places - what's supposed to be the blade is almost hanging off the hilt at this point. His little chubby hand is rubbing his teary eyes as best as he can, and the sight is so sad that Sylvain's heart tinges when he thinks about it to this day .

" Felix?" Sylvain gasps . " Why are you crying?" 

" They were mean to me..." Felix whimpers. " I wanted to play, b-but they started laughing, and they pushed me , and t-they broke Glenny's sword!" He gasps . 

Sylvain wraps his stubby arms around him clumsily and pulls him into a hug . 

" Hey, Felix, I got an idea!" Sylvain beams suddenly, pulling away .   
" I'm gonna make you better sword !" He smiles, flashing him a toothy smile. 

" R-Really?" Felix whimpers, wiping his tears away .

" Yeah!" Sylvain smiles . He breaks a stick off a nearby bush and waves it around .  
" I'm gonna fight the tears away!" He beams , heroic... Until he trips on the bush , and Felix starts laughing , and then Sylvain is laughing, too, despite being in immense pain and full of scratches.

~~

The second time Sylvain remembers hugging Felix , it begins with a shy knock on his door . He gets up with a yawn , his hair mussed and all over the place . 

He opens the door to a very sad 10 year old Felix sadly sniffling , and he immediately pulls him in .

" Hey . What happened?" 

" G-Glenny..." He chokes , his small chest heaving , and Sylvain wraps his arms around him instinctively.

" Oh- oh no . Where is he?"

" He got hurt real bad..." Felix chokes through sobs . " H-He... He is not gunna wake up , Syl..." He whimpers , and the poor boy can't breathe through his sobs . 

Sylvain... doesn't really know how to react . He has no idea how he'd feel if he lost Miklan , and thankfully he doesn't have to find out ( or so he thinks, at least . For now . For now.)

"... Come here. It's okay . I'm here now, I'll never leave you alone..." Sylvain murmurs , rubbing Felix's back soothingly.  
" I'll always hold your hand, okay?" 

Felix nods , his small face red from tears .

" C-Can I stay here tonight?" He chokes , clinging to Sylvain's sweater with small fingers .  
"I-I can't sleep in my own room..."

" Yeah!" Sylvain nods. He plops down onto the bed, making space for Felix .  
" You can have my teddy for tonight ."

Felix lays down , and tries to hug Sylvain with one arm and the teddy with the other. Sylvain... Looks at him with curious eyes for a moment, and then he pulls Felix so he's laying against his chest and wraps an arm around him .

"... See? Now you can hold Mister Skittles and hug me at the same time ! Well , I'm hugging you, but ..."

Felix just buries his face in the nape of Sylvain's neck .

" Thank you, Syl..." He whispers .

" Don't mention it," Sylvain murmurs . " You wanna keep Mister Skittles? " Said Mister Skittles is a little stuffed black kitten .

" You sure?" Felix croaks.

" Yeah! He's small and cute and angry , like you!"

"... Thank you," Felix whispers , squeezing the kitten close to his chest . He falls asleep from the grief only moments later.

~~

The third time Sylvain hugs Felix, it's at the academy. He's drunk and he's got hickeys all over his neck , and the girl he was fooling around with is now kissing another man ( but it's not like he'd expect anyone to stay loyal - Sylvain Jose Gautier is in no way , shape or form worthy of that luxury ) . 

He catches Felix entering the bar on Ashe's tail , escorting the small boy . It's something Felix often does with people weaker than him , even if he'll never admit to actually being there to protect them . He eyes Sylvain with a scoff and sits down next to Ashe .

" Hey, Felix!" Sylvain beams, and his breath all but reeks of ale . 

Felix takes one look at him and pinches his nose . 

" Sylvain, you fucking stink," he groans , " and like you just had a fuck - a bad one."

" Aw, come on..." Sylvain huffs, too drunk to care about Felix's insults thrown at him, or even notice .  
" Give your ol' pal a hug!" He beams, wrapping his arms around him.

And Felix pushes him away without hesitation.

" Get your gross hands off me," he hisses, and Sylvain tries to laugh it off ( as if anyone would buy into that.) 

But after that , he doesn't try to hug Felix again. Something small inside him hurts.

~~

Sylvain is polishing his longsword when he hears a knock on the door . 

" Yeah?" He murmurs . Who could it be this late at night?

" Sylvain," a small voice comes from the other side . So weak and soft, yet so unmistakably Felix's . " Can I?"

" Yeah . Come in," Sylvain murmurs, setting his sword down .

Felix enters the room, and his eyes are so pained ( and Sylvain just might want to kiss that sadness away .) For a split second, he doesn't understand what could make that man so sad , or rather , so open with his sadness. 

... But then. 

But then, he notices what's hanging off Felix's hand.

...They've only just retaken Garreg Mach . Their rooms have been nothing short of ransacked . Sylvain knows that .

Yet it doesn't hurt any less when he sees a teddy he knows so very well hanging off of Felix's hand , one of his limbs torn off, cotton seeping from the inside , one if its eyes hanging by a single thread. 

" T-They ruined him..." Felix gasps , eyes stinging ." They r-ruined him, I tried to get him back then but I wasn't quick enough..." He tries his best not to sob.   
" A-And now they d-destroyed him, Sylvain!" He gasps, and Sylvain gets up with gentle movements .

" Hey, hey , shh...shh..." He whispers. " It's alright , it's a-alright..."

And Felix hugs Sylvain.

He squeezes him so tight , too tight yet not tight enough , choking on a sob. Sylvain wraps his arms around him lovingly .

" I'll mend it, okay?" He whispers , rubbing his back, and Felix nods weakly against his chest .

" O-Okay, okay..." He chokes.

" Alright . Just calm down now."

" Thank you, Sylvain, I love you so much..." 

Sylvain's heart starts beating faster at that .  
" ... You don't know what you're saying..."

" N-No, no, shut up!" Felix huffs. " Let me speak . " He traces Sylvain's arm shyly .  
" I've loved you ever since we were children, Sylvain."

"... Oh," is all Sylvain can murmur . His thumbs trace Felix's cheeks .  
"... You sure?"

" I've never been more sure about a thing."

Sylvain...leans in , and kisses him so gently as he wipes Felix's cheeks with his thumbs.

"... Me too," he whispers when they pull away from each other , and Felix leans against him , hands still tracing his middle with soft motions. 

"... You wanna go somewhere nice when this is over?" Felix whispers .  
" The three of us . You, me, Mister Skittles..."

Sylvain chuckles at that.  
" I'd love to."


End file.
